Wiggle
Todd plays "Wiggle" on the piano JASON DERULO ft. SNOOP DOGG - WIGGLE A pop song review Todd: I literally just heard this song for the first time, like, a couple days ago. :Video for "Wiggle" :Snoop: Hey yo, Jason Todd (VO): Like, I usually stop to think about a song for a while before I decide to review it, but this, this, just one listen... I dropped my drink when I first heard this song. It's...yeah, it's gonna be one of those episodes, folks. Prepare yourself. Todd: Yeah, it's another Jason DeRulo song. I'm really sorry. I... :Clip of "Talk Dirty" Todd (VO): ...did not expect to be reviewing another one this soon after the last one, so this might seem a little redundant. But if you need a recap,... Todd: ...here's what I think of the guy in general. :Clip of "Whatcha Say" Todd (VO): Jason DeRulo is a talentless hack; an emotionally retarded buffoon entirely devoid of wit, charisma, or anything resembling a functioning brain cell; an artist of stunning incompetence whose noxious, simpering vocals depend entirely on lazy Auto-Tune that somehow still emphasizes his pathetic inability to hold a single note on-key in his reedy, punchable throat. He's a malformed rat-being clumsily unable to even walk upright who's too stupid to even pity, and I wish he'd come to terms with the fact that he's a sentient bucket of pig sewage so he'll stop polluting the world with the audio dumpster juice he calls music. Todd: I don't like him. Artistically, I mean; I don't know what he's like personally. And I feel weirdly alone in this. :Respective clips of "Loyal" and "As Long as You Love Me" by... Todd (VO): I mean, I hate Chris Brown and Justin Bieber, but you know, that doesn't make me special. I'm not gonna blow anyone's mind by saying I think they suck. of "[[The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2014##4|Trumpets]"] But I think I may be the only person who really, genuinely loathes Jason DeRulo. I guess because he kind of blends into the background and people don't notice him enough. Well... Todd: ...you'll remember this one, trust me. :Clip of... Todd (VO): In the few months since I reviewed it, "Talk Dirty" has continued to be played just as much as ever, and my criticisms of it stand. The premise doesn't make any sense, it exposes a lot of ugly attitudes towards women and other cultures, and of course, DeRulo's atrocious on it as always. Todd: In other words, "Talk Dirty" is probably my favorite Jason DeRulo song to date. Todd (VO): There is much wrong with it obviously, but if you can get past Jason DeRulo's voice, Jason DeRulo's lyrics, Jason DeRulo's personality, and of course, racism, you'll actually find a lot to like about "Talk Dirty," specifically a beat that is probably the best you'll hear in a mainstream radio hit right now. That comes from clip of live performance by... world beat fusion group Balkan Beat Box, and it is an inspired choice of sample that "Talk Dirty" steals and actually improves in some minor ways, like the orchestra hits and lead-up to the chorus. And that's probably why, though he never really stopped charting, "Talk Dirty" was the first in a while that made people actually remember DeRulo's name. I even heard goddamn ads for cover his newest album, which, in actuality, is just [cover of ''Tattoos]'' his last album with some newer tracks mixed in. Todd: I assume this was done to help cement DeRulo's new direction. :Clip of "The Other Side" Todd (VO): See, DeRulo had always worked in the electronic dance-pop side of R&B, but [clip of performance on ''Jimmy Kimmel Live!]'' "Talk Dirty" took him more towards sleazy, down-n-dirty hip-hop. And why not? of "[[The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2011##9|Look at Me Now]" by...] Chris Brown made that exact transition when he couldn't play the unthreatening boy next door anymore after everyone found out he was a douchebag. of "Stupid Love" And DeRulo was even less credible as a man of romance. Why not play up the sleazy side of his persona? :Video for "Wiggle" So we get his newest song, "Wiggle," which is about every rapper's favorite female body part, of... the shin. Todd: note Excuse me, I misread that. The butt. The buttocks are what this song is about. Take a listen. :Snoop: Hey yo, Jason :Say something to her :Holla at her Todd: Yeah, Jason. Say something. Really impress her. :Jason: How do you fit all that in them jeans? Todd (VO): Well, this is... Todd: ...already going downhill. Not the only time clip of the Black Eyed Peas'... the song reminds you of "My Humps," by the way. Todd (VO): And wait for it... Wait for it... :Jason: You know what to do with that big, fat butt :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Todd presses his hands tight into his face Todd: Excuse me, I'm just trying to smother myself with my own hands. :Jason: You know what to do with that big, fat butt Todd (VO): I love how the music cuts out and lets that lyric just sit there like a protracted, lingering fart. :Jason: You know what to do with that big, fat butt Todd (VO): 'Cause really, what response is there but just a long stretch of awkward silence? Todd: No, let's all just stop what we're doing and think about the horrible, awkward thing that just happened, maybe while glaring in his direction. :Jason: You know what to do with that big, fat butt :still of DeRulo grinning, followed by re-contextualized clips of Snoop and a mohawked extra looking embarrassed, over the sound of chirping crickets. And DeRulo is still smiling... Todd: Oh, and let's listen to that beat. Todd (VO): Now, remember how I said how good the beat was in "Talk Dirty"? Yeah, well, lightning didn't strike twice obviously. Let's take a listen here. :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle :Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Todd: That's a goddamn of... recorder. Todd (VO): I mean, I looked at the video, I was, like, trying to be charitable, like maybe they were going for an exotic pan-flute thing. Todd: No, that's a goddamn recorder. Todd (VO): It's a beat built around a [cover of ''VeggieTales songbook]'' plastic toy you get at the dollar store for three-year-olds. And an annoying plastic dollar store toy, at that! Todd: This is one level up from having the lead instrument in your song be a Tickle Me Elmo! Todd (VO): Tickle, tickle, tickle :Elmo chuckles over the song :Jason: You know what to do with that big, fat butt :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Todd: You know, if your butt is big and fat enough, you don't have to do anything with it. It'll wiggle on its own. Todd (VO): And if you're thinking that we've already reached the dumbest point in the song ten seconds in, well, sorry, no. Let's see how dumb the rabbit hole goes. :Jason: Patty cake, patty cake, with no hands :Got me in this club making wedding plans Todd has no words :Clip of Johnny Lee on ''Ralph Emery Show :'Johnny Lee': Looking for love in all the wrong places '''Todd (VO)': You know, I'm not your mom or anything, but... Todd: ...maybe you two are moving a little fast here. :Jason: Got me in this club making wedding plans Todd (VO): Slow down, Ted Mosby. Believe it or not, a butt is not a foundation for a lasting marriage. :Jason: If I take pictures while you do your dance :I can make you famous on Instagram Todd: And isn't that every girl's dream, to have a photo of their butt go viral? :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle :Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle :Snoop: Shake it, shake it, girl :Jason and Snoop: Just a little bittle :Snoop: Little bittle little bittle *BUZZER* (NOT A RHYME) *BUZZER* (OR A WORD) *BUZZER* (SERIOUSLY WTF) Todd: Can I ask, is there any song in history that has the word "wiggle" in the title, or "wiggle" anywhere in the song, that was any good? :Clips of 2 in a Room - "Wiggle It"... :2 in a Room: Wiggle it just a little bit :...LMFAO - "Sexy and I Know It"... :LMFAO: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah :...The Wiggles - "Get Ready to Wiggle"... :Greg Page: Get ready to wiggle :Wiggle will make you big and strong :...and the Outhere Brothers - "Don't Stop (Wiggle Wiggle)" :Malik: Wiggle, wiggle :Wiggle, wiggle :Wiggle, wiggle :Wiggle Todd (VO): Holy crap, what the hell was this last one? Todd: Yeah, I'm gonna take that as a no. Todd (VO): It's an inherently stupid, unusable word in a song...hold on. Todd: at phone Okay, hold on, hold on. Okay, I found a Bob Dylan song. Maybe I was wrong. :Album cover of ''Under the Red Sky as "Wiggle Wiggle" plays'' :Bob Dylan: Wiggle wiggle wiggle like a bowl of soup :Wiggle wiggle wiggle like a rolling hoop :Wiggle wiggle wiggle like a ton of lead Todd (VO): No, I was right the first time. Todd: Man, the '80s were just not good for Dylan. Todd (VO): Okay, keep it going, let's just power through it. :Jason: Hot damn it :Your booty like two planets :Go head, and go ham sammich Todd: Okay, seriously, is this a diss track? :Jason: Your booty like two planets Todd (VO): This isn't just a big, fat butt. It's of, sitting in a chair... an astronomically large butt. I'm genuinely not sure this isn't just a horribly cruel song making fun of fat girls. :Jason: Hot damn it :Your booty like two planets Todd: Okay... :Clips of Dana Carvey on ''Dennis Miller Live and Saturday Night Live as George Bush'' Todd (VO): I heard Dana Carvey say once that his George H.W. Bush impression started out as fairly accurate, but by 1992, he had done it so much that it became, like, this impression of his original impression, and it didn't really resemble the President anymore. Todd: I bring it up because... Todd (VO): ...Jason DeRulo—and I think, maybe a lot of rap guys—he's gotten this impression of what an attractive butt is. Todd: He knows they're supposed to be big because, you know... :Brief clip of Sir Mix-a-Lot - "Baby Got Back" Todd (VO): ...that's been engrained by more than two decades of hip-hop now, and he understands that they have, you know, two cheeks that are round and sometimes clap together when shaken; but it's like he's never... Todd: ...actually seen a human butt before, so this of... vague, exaggerated description is all he has, and at this point, what he thinks a butt is, doesn't really of dog with googly eyes on butt resemble anything like real life and he's just embarrassing himself. :Clip from ''The 40-Year-Old Virgin :'Andy (Steve Carell): You know, like, when you grab a woman's breast and...it feels like a bag of sand. '''Todd: See? See? This is what I'm talking about. :Jason: Your booty like two planets Todd (VO): Big butts are good, that's been ingrained in him, so the best butt must be the butt that's the biggest. This is the logic. The best butt has cheeks like two planets. Todd: And when they clap together, it's like of two planets colliding boosh! Todd (VO): And I take back that thing about a butt not being a strong foundation for marriage. Apparently, this butt is huge enough to be a foundation for anything. :Jason: Your booty like two planets :Go head, and go ham sammich Todd is just about to eat a ham sandwich, then stops Todd: What? :Jason: Go head, and go ham sammich Todd: sandwich back on plate Man, I don't even wanna finish this now. :Jason: Go head, and go ham sammich Todd: Okay, well, let me go all Rap Genius on you here. :Image reading "I'm about to go H.A.M." Todd (VO): "Go HAM," is an abbreviation for, "go hard as a motherfucker." Todd: DeRulo adds that expression to make, of two... "go ham sandwich." Todd (VO): ...which indicates that he wants you to go hardcore with the wiggling and to make it clear that he is, in fact, comparing you to of two... actual ham. Todd: This is bringing the subtext to the forefront here. Todd (VO): He does, in fact, think of you as a of, with "you" underneath... piece of meat, and he's proud of it. Todd takes a bite :Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Todd (VO): Oh, right, and there's Snoop Dogg. I...I'll be honest, I haven't actually listened to Snoop Dogg's part; I usually turn this off before that. :Snoop: Shake what your mama gave you :Misbehave, you :I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you... Todd: This is filler. :Snoop: Completely separated :Till I deeply penetrate it :Then I take it out, and wipe it off Todd: the shirtless fat guy walking through Okay, that's gross. :Snoop: Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it :Overstated, underrated, everywhere I been can Todd (VO): That was...okay, I guess. Todd: Does Snoop Dogg being in this song reflect badly on him? No. :Brief clips of "Gangsta Luv," "Young, Wild and Free," a Pepsi Max commercial, picture of Snoop with phone, and "Ashtrays and Heartbreaks Ft Miley Cyrus" Todd (VO): Snoop Dogg is basically untouchable at this point. Nothing reflects badly on him. He knows we'll forgive him, no matter what awful, worthless thing he slaps his name on. He'll make terrible movies, sell out to T-Mobile ads, change his name to make boring reggae records... Todd: ...whatever. He's Snoop freaking Dogg. Todd (VO): But at the same time, even if the song doesn't stain his reputation, his reputation doesn't exactly reflect any glory onto the song either. I mean, the Snoop Dogg brand is not a seal of quality, [DVD cover of ''Girls Gone Wild: Doggy Style]'' you get me? Snoop's never been one for quality control, and even though I love him, the flood of crap is starting to test my patience. Uh, I will admit though, I am impressed with how well these hip-hop dancer girls are wiggling. And I'm not talking about their curves or their moves; I mean...how the hell are they dancing to this? This beat is so bad. It's just hokey and lame. This is basically un-wiggleable music. If you can wiggle to this, you can wiggle to anything. :The Verve Pipe - "The Freshmen" plays over video :Brian Vander Ark: For the life of me :I cannot remember Todd: Ha, ha, ha, butts. Big butts. :Jason and Snoop: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Todd: in hands Oh, my God, can we all just stop saying, "wiggle"? :Jason: Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk :Let's take a shot :Alley-oop that dunk Todd (VO): This is one of those songs that is so bad that I almost forgive someone for liking it. I knew a critic—and one I respect—who genuinely thought of... "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" was one of the best songs of the decade just on the basis of it being so goddamn weird. And it is weird. It's awful, but it's not a kind of awful you hear every day. of Big Sean - "[[The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2012#Honorable Mentions|Dance (A$$)]"] I kind of made that same judgment call for the practically avant-garde "Ass Ass Ass Ass." Todd: But you know what? No. Todd (VO): I take it back, all of it. "Wiggle" isn't strange enough to be so bad, it's good; and even if it was a weirder flavor of bad, I'd still hate it because I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all these songs, for "R&B song from a dumbass #50000003024256" "I'm a dumb guy who sees women as objects #5,000,030." I'm sick of listening to them, I'm sick of reviewing them, I'm offended by them. And I don't mean I'm offended by the noxious sexism and stupidity; I'm just offended on the level of aesthetics. This is not good music. Todd: I mean, I played the whole thing for you. Every single part of it was awful. I mean, we went through the whole thing. Did I miss anything? :Jason: Tired of working that 9-to-5 :Well, baby, let me come and change your life Todd (VO): Oh wow, look at Jason DeRulo sympathizing with the working women of the world. Yeah, you know, I bet that's what of performance by... Dolly Parton was hoping for when she sang the song. :Dolly: Working 9 to 5 :What a way to make a living Todd (VO): It sure sucks being just a step on the boss man's ladder, but, well, one day, with a little luck, you can... Todd: ...shake your ass for Jason DeRulo. Todd (VO): Or maybe you should add a guest verse to this song. Wouldn't that be great? Todd: Yeah, he'd better not. Todd (VO): He's already stinking up one genre; he'd better not... Todd: ...try and stink up country too. :Clip from 2014 CMT Awards :Luke Bryan: And we're proud to have Jason DeRulo, y'all! :pops onto the stage :FL GA Line: This is how we roll :This is how we ride :Jason: This is how we ride Todd: ERRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! His hands clean of this, Todd gets up and leaves :Jason: Make it clap, clap, clap :Like swing :Snoop: Damn baby you got a bright future behind you Closing tag song: Yo Gabba Gabba! - "Hold Still" THE END "Wiggle" is owned by Warner Bros. and sucks This video is owned by me Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Guides